A brake assembly of an aircraft has a limited useable life, as determined through wear, and may have an associated operating and maintenance cost that is based on the actual use of the brake assembly and how fast the life of the brake assembly is consumed. As a result of varying external factors and varying frictional forces during braking events, different aircraft brake assemblies may experience different rates of wear over time.